


Brave Little Konijn

by PugSempai



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, M/M, Reinhardt is gay and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PugSempai/pseuds/PugSempai
Summary: Reinhardt is startled by a familiar face on the battlefield and D.Va comes to his aid. In the aftermath she questions him about his actions.
Relationships: Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Reinhardt Wilhelm
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Brave Little Konijn

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this hurt to write! I hope it hurts to read. Suffer as I have suffered. It's also very short.

It all had happened faster than Reinhardt could process it, a familiar face, rock being gathered up from the ground, a grunt of effort as it’s hurled, a shrill shout of what he thinks is his name and then the crunching of glass and metal. Before he knew it he was charging away from the battle, Hana’s unconscious body in his arms as his heart thuds away in his chest as he hollers for Angela. He doesn’t cry, even though he wants to. He’ll cry when the girl is safe. Only then will he allow himself that luxury. 

And he does, when he’s seated in Hana’s room in the medical wing, tears silently drawing their tracks on his face as the wounds are reopened. So many he thought had been dead have turned out to not be. But this one hurts the most. The room feels stifling and Reinhardt stands as quietly as one of his stature can, taking his leave from her side. Knowing she’ll come find him when she awakes. He walks out of the base, forcing a smile whenever he passes other teammates. Reinhardt walks towards the rocks at the edge of the island Watchpoint Gibraltar was built in. They’re scaled easily and he finds a particularly flat rock to sit himself upon. Sighing heavily he reaches into the pocket of his shirt and pulls the photo out. Siebren and himself are celebrating the approval of the astrophysicists' journey to the space station to run his experiments. He’d never fully understood Siebren’s research, but he happily listened whenever the other man wanted to talk about it. 

Lost in his thoughts of the past he doesn’t here the small noises of effort and the clicking of crutches until there’s clacking and a small yelp and a thud. He turns quickly to see Hana bracing herself on the rock and rubbing her butt where she fell trying to climb up to him, cursing quietly in Korean. Reinhardt bites his tongue before he offers help, he’d learned quickly that it’s better to let Hana attempt things on her own. She goes to make another attempt, aware of him watching her now and makes it up on her own. He smiles fondly, they were far apart in age, but the girl reminded him of a young Brigitte. Determined and perhaps just a touch hardheaded.  
“Oh good, you’re smiling.” She says, brightly. Taking up a spot next to him.  
“Ah, I wasn’t before.”  
Hana is quiet for a while, just enjoying the scenery with the older man until she speaks again.  
“Was it that guy? In the battle? You froze when you saw him. I haven’t seen you freeze like that before on the field. You must have known him.” 

Whip smart. He thinks to himself. Reinhardt saw a lot of himself in her. He saw a lot of those he’d served with in her. But this wasn’t the time for that. The crusader sighs heavily and nods, the girl looking up at him before looking back out at the sea.  
“Tell me about him.”  
He hesitates. Unsure. Wondering where to start.  
“He was- is… Very precious to me. His name was Siebren deKuiper-”  
“Oh! The astrophysicist right? His work was with black holes and stuff. Kind of like Alexsandra’s gun. But not.”  
“More or less, yes.” Reinhardt smiles and ruffles her hair. “He found the Tobelstein’s work to be flawed, despite Miss Zaryanova’s excellent use of it. He worked with gravity, and had a theory that we could harness the power of a black hole. Siebren had proposed an experiment, to take place on the space station. It got approved” He holds the photo out for Hana and she takes it. Holding it tightly against the wind as Reinhardt continues to speak. “There… was an accident. The field had deteriorated, I think. No one would tell me anything, and I was left to presume Siebren had passed in the accident. Like with the others, I had grieved. I had accepted their deaths. And yet when they revealed themselves, the wounds hadn't opened like they have now.” Reinhardt says, softly, looking down at the rocks below. 

They’re both quiet for a very long time, Hana studying the photo. Eventually she speaks up.  
“You loved him, didn’t you?” Her voice is soft and warm, understanding. He’s taken aback before he remembers that even at her young age she too has lost many she loved.  
“I loved everyone I thought I lost.”  
“You know what I mean, gramps.” There’s no bite behind her words and a sincerity in her eyes. Reinhardt can’t avoid her gaze as she hands back the photo and he yields to her.  
“Yes. I loved him a great deal… But I never got to tell him. I had told him that I had something to tell him when he returned, assuring him it was good so that he wouldn’t fret over it. I often wonder if my words, meant to keep him safe up there, made him eager to return. And prone to mistakes.”  
“I think, if he was dedicated to his work, it would have made him careful. Since he understood.”  
Reinhardt knows that. He knows Siebren would never have made a mistake just because of him. But the thought nags. Now, another thought nags at him.  
“Talon can’t be treating him properly… those modifications… They called him a _weapon._ ” Reinhardt says, disbelieving. “Such a sweet man, I can’t imagine him being used as a weapon. But… it was certainly effective. I am supposed to be everyone’s shield. I faltered. And you got hurt because I was negligent.”  
Hana scowls. “I was protecting a teammate.”  
“You could have died! You’re so young! There’s still so much left for you to do in life.”  
“Even if it means my life, I’m not leaving a teammate behind.”  
She speaks with such ferocity that Reinhardt is cowed. He wants to argue, but he knows she won’t hear it.  
“There is so much of us in you, little one.”  
“Gross.”  
The two laugh, the tension somewhat broken and the silence that settles over them is pleasant. 

“I’m going to get him back for you.”  
Reinhardt, shocked at her declaration, turns to her with wide eyes.  
“Hana-”  
“I can’t sit here and watch you suffer like this!” She says, leaning back to grab one of her crutches she carefully stands, at her height she comes just barely above Reinhardt’s shoulder even standing. He’s often struck by this, she always seems much bigger than she is in reality. The sun at her back, she rests her hand over her heart. Face determined. 

“I, Captain Hana Song, am going to rescue Dr. Seibren deKuiper for you!” Her expression softens. “Think of it as my way of saying thank you for treating me with respect from the start. If you say that he’s sweet, and that he’d never hurt anyone. Then Talon must have done something to him. And I can’t stand for that! The next time we sit here, he’s going to be sitting with us. I promise.” There’s an unyielding determination in her eyes, he’s well acquainted with it. Both on and off the battlefield. She’s not going to back down, she’s going to go and go until she wins and it’s going to be their job to make sure she doesn’t work herself to death. Reinhardt nods.  
“Understood, Captain.”  
She smiles. 

\--------------

Several months later Siebren is carefully cradling the small form in his arms, looking down at her curiously. It’s been a couple months since they’d rescued him, aggressively spearheaded by the mecha pilot currently in the doctor’s arms.  
“Is she always like this? She seems so fragile, she really ought to take more care.” He says, sounding concerned for Hana’s safety. As he should. Reinhardt laughs, loud and booming.  
“Ah! My dear, all in a day’s work for our brave captain! If we’re not bringing her back unconscious, and her mech in shambles, have we really gone on a mission with Hana Song?”  
Lucio scoffs from the other side of Reinhardt.  
“I keep telling her to stay in my circle! Or where Captain Amari can see her! You shoulda seen her when we were busting you out, Dr. deKuiper. Man she was just full steam ahead. Like you strapped five of Reinhardt’s rockets to Tokki.”  
“Tokki?”  
“Her mech.” Reinhardt fills Siebren in. “She named it, it’s Korean for ‘rabbit.’”  
“Oh! Isn’t that precious. How suitable for our little konijn.” He smiles and Reinhardt’s already big heart swells even more.  
“It is indeed. She is our brave little bunny.” Reinhardt says, slinging his hammer over his shoulder, his other arm going around Siebren’s shoulders. The other man lowering himself to accommodate.  
“Perhaps when she awakens she can join us for dinner, Reinhardt. I know that’s typically just been the two of us…”  
“I think that’s a lovely idea, Siebren.” He leans in and kisses Siebren’s cheek. Roaring with laughter when Lucio starts gagging dramatically as the group boards the ship.


End file.
